Shadows and Love
by H2O Angel
Summary: COMPLETED ALTERNATE ENDING: What if Samantha had missed Alison?
1. Prolouge

AN: I wasn't kidding when I said this would come up soon…For those of you who didn't understand the summary, this is what happens when I begin throwing original characters in a fanfic. Do not own Sailor Moon.

Shadows and Love

**__**

A white car pulled up in front of the Hikawa temple. Mouse brown hair whirled into the driver's face as she looked at the entrance. This is where she has ended up this time. And hopefully, she wouldn't have to move again.

__

Take care of them for good. Her green eyes narrowed at the thought. This had to be the last stop. Then she could spend her time on other important things. It was bad enough that she had spent half of her life looking for this guy. But then again, it was her job.

She looked at the temple again, and suddenly felt a strong wave of power.

She peeled the car away immediately. She would figure out why the temple was so important tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

PS: Review. Please review.


	2. Chap1: New Students

AN: I own Samantha, Raissa and Hunter. That's about it.

"New guy," Lita Kino said, poking her friend in the shoulder.

Mina looked up from her history notes. "Where?" Lita pointed across the hallway, where a blond guy was standing. A group of girls passing by got one look at him and began giggling. "Cute."

"You couldn't tell by the flock of idiots?"

"I know." Mina sighed as the bell rang for homeroom.

They sat down at their usual seats next to Serena (surprisingly early) and Amy, who were going over some algebra notes. "You remember that we have a test in this today?" Amy asked. The other three all shared the same look. Just the start of another day.

***

"…introduce Miss Samantha Rudgren, our new exchange student." Raye looked up from her notebook to see the new girl. She could sense something about the new girl, something dark, but Raye couldn't exactly place her finger on it.

"Hi, I'm Samantha," the girl said, sitting down next to her. Dark aura, but damn cheerful.

"Raye Hino. Where'd you move from?"

"Oh, San Diego. I've moved a lot before, so I'm used to this by now."

"Oh."

***

Mina sighed. It was only third period, and she was bored to hell. Her teacher was droning on about…something. She looked over at the new guy. An American exchange student by the name of Hunter Monqueri. _Very cute_, she thought, _definitely out of my league_.

Of course he was out of her league. If she wasn't so damn shy…

Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment. "Completely boring crap, isn't it?"

Mina looked up. "Oh, hey. Hunter, right?"

He nodded. "What's your next class?"

"Biology."

"I think that's near my French class. Wanna come with me?"

They were walking down the hallway when a black-haired girl ran into Mina. "Sorry," the girl said.

"What's her problem?" Mina asked, "I've never even seen her before."

Hunter sighed. "Her name's Raissa. We…went out briefly."

"Oh."

***

"So, you can see stuff that hasn't happened yet?" Samantha asked.

Raye nodded. "Sort of. I'm not completely psychic."

"You just need to have that fire, right?"

"Something like that." Raye sipped her drink. She shouldn't have told her about being a temple priestess. After that, the girl had been firing questions at her incessantly. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing much. Except I've pretty much lived in every major city for half my life. This my first time in Japan."

"Wow. Are you parents in the military or something?"

"Um, no. My dad's the head of a technology firm, and they have a lot of overseas factories."

"Wow. What do you and your mom think?"

"My mom's been dead since I was twelve."

That was weird. Samantha didn't look or sound sad about the topic…

***

"How did you do it?!" Lita said as she sat down for lunch.

"Do what?" Mina smiled innocently.

Serena plopped down on the bench. "Land the hot new guy."

"Hey, he came onto me."

"But still!" Lita said, opening her lunch. "I can definitely see something between you two."

"Whoa, wait a second! I'm the Soldier of Love, remember? Anyway, it's just my luck that his ex goes here, too."

"Mina, don't worry about her," Serena said, "She'll figure that he doesn't like her anymore."

Mina rested her head in her arms. _I hope_.

***

PS: Isn't so obvious that Mina's going for Hunter? Well, he's MINE! Please Review.


	3. Chap2: Hunter?

AN: Sorry this took awhile. I own Samantha, Raissa, Hunter, and Alison.

***

Raye and Samantha walked out of their school. "You wanna do anything?" Samantha asked. 

"Oh, I can't." Why did Raye keep getting an extremely weird feeling about this girl? "I have to go to a study group."

"Really? Oh, well, maybe I can go to it some time."

"Maybe. It's a little tough to follow, but we have fun."

"I'll think about it. See ya tomorrow!" Samantha ran off toward the parking lot.

***

Hunter walked into his apartment. "Hey, Al."

The girl in question looked up from her book. "You actually showed up? I thought you were avoiding her after what happened this morning."

"Ever remind that woman that we're only friends now?"

"Yeah. But you're the one who cheated on her."

"That's been over with."

"Well, you were paying a lot of attention to that blonde."

"Mina? Alison, you know I wouldn't unless I had to."

Alison shrugged. "I'm just warning you. Raissa is on a warpath."

"Like I wouldn't have guessed."

She sat back. "I wish you luck."

***

"So this new guy shows up at school today, and Mina just happens to land him by third period," Serena said. The girls were taking a quick study break over at the temple. 

"_He_ came up to him," Mina said, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Wow. What's he like?" Raye asked.

"Nice. Kinda cute. I like him."

The fire priestess nodded. "There was a new girl at my school today."

"And?" Lita asked.

"I'm keeping my eye on her. She's got something dark about her, and I don't think she's exactly human, either." Everyone else groaned.

***

"You know exactly what I'm afraid of, Hunter." Raissa's eyes narrowed.

Hunter sighed. "You were overseas at the-"

"Right. I come home from London to find you two, acting like I never existed."

"Raissa, _cherie_, you don't know why we started dating. Besides, Eva left as soon as you came back."

"Which is exactly why she dumped you."

"Anyway, I wouldn't do anything to Mina unless-"

"You're lying," Raissa snapped.

Hunter took a breath. "You know I won't unless something happens."

"Yeah, you know something's going to happen. And you can't hide it from me." Raissa turned her head, hiding a silent tear.

***

Mina flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Was Hunter really attracted to her? Or was she just to make that Raissa girl jealous?

"Problem?"

Mina opened her eyes to find Artemis staring at her. "You could say so."

"Anyway I could help?"

"Thanks, but I really I think it's not your area of expertise."

"Oh, so it's one of _those_ problems."

"No offense, or anything. I don't think you've had much experience in the romance department."

Artemis smiled. "Mina, don't worry about it. If the guy doesn't like, then just forgot about him. And contrary to your belief, I _have_ had some experience in romance."


	4. Chap3: Mysterious Enemies

AN: Hey guys. New chap up, and I own all unfamiliar characters. (Including Hunter. For those of you who may want him, YOU CAN'T!)

The leech knocked the dagger out of her hand, clattering to the ground. Damn, he'd pay for that.

He took the moment and pinned her down on the pavement. The ass was definitely stronger than she was. Why didn't she remember back up when she needed it?

***

Raye sat chanting in front of the fire, trying to find out some information on Samantha. The fire hadn't responded so far, but…

Something flashed before her eyes, and Raye reached for her communicator.

***

She pushed the ass off of her chest. "Pitiful," she breathed. He charged towards her, but she grabbed a fire escape and jumped over him. "Couldn't see that one coming, could you?"

***

The girls met up at the temple. "What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Some girl's getting attacked a few blocks from here. She's in one of the back alleys," Raye said.

"Well, let's go!" Lita said.

***

She picked up her dagger and went over to the leech, slightly disoriented. Taking this opportunity, she delivered a blow to his head, and pinned him down. "Have a nice time in Hell." 

She slammed the blade down. 

Tossing her mouse brown hair back, she wiped her knife clean.

***

"Stop your-huh?" Sailor Moon stopped midway. "Where is this guy?"

"I swear I saw something here…" Mars muttered.

"Maybe we both got it wrong. That is a possibi-"

Mercury gasped, and pointed to a body laying a few feet away. "Please, please, please tell me he's unconscious," Sailor Moon said.

Jupiter went up to it. "I think he _is _dead." The other girls looked at each other. 

"Well, whoever killed him saved us a bunch of work," Mars muttered, "I'm going home."

***

She watched the girls from the shadows. _Great. Back-up._

*** 

P.S. Please please please review, flames are accepted.


	5. Chap4: What Do You Know?

AN: You know who I own!

*** 

Raissa burst into the room. "Well, Hunter, I hope you're happy. Look who decided to visit us." She threw a newspaper down on the bed.

Hunter rubbed his eyes as he grabbed the paper. One of the stories was about a killing the night before. "Doesn't mean she's here."

"It's her. I checked it out already."

"I thought we left her in California."

"Apparently not. Tell that girlfriend of yours to watch her back." Raissa slammed the door.

***

Hunter and Mina were talking about the murder at school that morning. He said that he liked that she kept up with the news. _Maybe he _does _like me; _Mina thought_ I'm the only girl he's talked to since he came here_.

Meanwhile, Amy and Lita were working on an experiment in biology. "Hi, um. I'm supposed to work with you."

Amy looked at the new girl. "Hi. I'm Amy, and this is Lita."

"Hey." Lita was preoccupied with fixing the microscope.

"Alison." She slid in the chair across the table.

"Do you know what-" Amy started.

"You two are friends with Mina Aino, right?"

The two senshi looked at each other. "What about her?" Lita asked. Alison didn't answer. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. She just- she just might be in trouble. Something that has do with the murder last night."

"Who's after her?"

"No one. Yet." Alison sighed. "Look, I can't really talk about it right now, okay?"

***

"Who are the Sailor Senshi?" Samantha asked.

Raye looked at her. "Superheroes. They go around and save the city from evil, you know, that sort of thing. Why?" 

"Well, I thought I saw somewhere that they were around last night."

Raye nodded. That wasn't uncommon. "Yeah, those reports are always on. They're pretty popular here."

"Oh. So I guess there's not a lot of crime here, either?"

"Well…they don't really specialize in crime. It's more evil creatures that attack humans."

"Really now."

***

"I think that girl Alison knows something about you," Lita said. She and Mina were in Lita's apartment, waiting for the others to show up. 

"Yeah. Getting killed by her cousin."

"Who's her cousin?"

"Raissa." Mina sighed. "Honestly, I don't understand why the girl hates me so much. She's not dating Hunter anymore, so you would think she'd hated him more than me."

"Maybe he dumped her, and seeing you with him is making her jealous."

"You think?"

"Sure. It's possible."

"So, what about Alison?"

"Well, she told me and Amy that she thought that you might be in trouble. She sounded really weird."

"Probably getting killed by Raissa. Anything else?"

"Hey guys!" Raye walked in and sat down. 

"What's going on with Mystery Girl?" Lita asked.

"Same as ever. She was asking about us today."

"Like how?" Mina asked.

"I think she knows something. Anyone of you see the news?"

"Yeah. So what?" Lita hadn't really got upset about what happened the night before, but she did keep up with the news.

"Were we mentioned at all?"

"No. Was that why she was asking about us?" 

"You could say so."

***

Hunter sat back in the couch. "My God, when are we ever going to lose her?"

Raissa shot him the evil eye. "It's because of that girl."

"Will you two, for once, stop it?!" They looked over at Alison. "Look, I don't care if it is Hunter's fault, but we've got a bigger situation at hand here."

"Fine," Raissa spat.

"All right. I'm worried about Mina."

"Told y-"

"Hey! No fighting, got it?" Alison was sick of them doing that.

***

She scanned the recent computer microfilms. Geez, these girls were more experienced than she was. Okay, maybe not the same area she dealt in, but still a lot more _experienced_, damn it. 

Her gaze rested on a box of matches.

***

Raye focused on her chanting. There had to be something that had to do with the killing last night.

Raye closed her eyes and remained intent. She saw someone's image…

"Samantha?"

***

Hunter looked through the window. He had been there since school had let out, spying on Mina and her friend. 

God, he wanted her. But he had to tell her the truth and then leave. Raissa was mad at him; Mina was in love with him, and Rugen was after him. And if Rugen found out about Mina, who knew what could happen to her? 

He sighed, and disappeared into the shadows.

***

Raye suddenly found herself surrounded by flames, instead of at the temple.

"Raye." She turned to see Samantha standing there. 

"Sam? What are you doing here? Where are-"

"What do you want to know?"

"What?" Raye was getting confused. "What we doing in here?"

"You're one of those Sailor Senshi." 

Her breath caught. "How'd you find out?"

***

Hunter took a deep breath as he stood outside Mina's apartment. He had to tell her the truth before someone else got hurt. 

He knocked.

***

PS: Wow. Bit of a cliffie there. So what is going on with Samantha? And what's Hunter so worried about, and why does this Rugen person going to cause so much trouble? If you review, I will continue! 


	6. Chap5: Helping Hands

AN: Sorry this took so long! I own Hunter! (And his female companions!)

***

"You're not surprised?" Samantha asked. The two girls were now at the temple, where Samantha told Raye the real reasons why she was in Tokyo.

"Well, it's not exactly the same area we deal in, but it's close."

"I realized. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you witch-descended?"

Raye stared at her. "Not that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"You have the qualities. Of course, it could be from your years of being a priestess."

"Do you need me to help you out with this?"

"Possibly. This guy can very easily be lost."

***

Mina flung open the door. "Hunter? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Noticing Lita standing in the room, he added, "Alone."

"Well, okay." She led him to her room, while Lita gaped at them.

Hunter shut the door. "So…what is it?" Mina asked. Next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Damn, he was good. No wonder Raissa was so jealous.

After a few more seconds, he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

He looked at her. Mina was obviously thrilled. Just like Raissa and Eva were the first time… "I'm leaving town."

"Impossible. You moved here just days ago."

"Mina, I'm leaving. For good."

She sat down in her chair. "Why?"

***

Raye shut off her communicator. "Amy said that she would help, but she can't make it. She's studying for a test."

"Sounds like an overachiever. Anyone else?"

Raye stared at the witch. "Do you really want to know?"

"I need back-up."

***

"She's scared, isn't she?" Mina asked. Hunter nodded. "Because of what happened with that Eva girl."

"Exactly why she hates me."

"What happened to her? Like, where is she now?"

"I don't know. I lost contact with her years ago."

The door opened and Lita poked her head in. "Hey, what the hell are you two doing in her?"

***

"So why this girl? From what you've told me, she sounds like a whiny coward." Samantha sheathed a knife.

"I know she does, but when it involves someone she cares about, she won't be like that."

"I doubt that she'll take this job."

"You never know with Serena."

***

"Mina, I think you lost it," Lita said, shaking her head.

"I haven't. All I want to do is get those guys out of here."

"Can't they do that on their own?"

"Not with this Rugen person trying to kill them. She's just as powerful as them, and about five times as dangerous."

"So, we're defending some people we barely know just so they can get away from this Rugen?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. And maybe take down that girl."

"Call Amy."

***

Amy switched off her communicator. Raye had called her earlier about helping her and her friend Samantha, and Mina had just asked about helping Hunter and his friends get out of Japan. She would have gone in a minute, but because the situation wasn't very threatening, she used studying for tomorrow's algebra test as an excuse. 

But something in her gut told that this might go wrong.

***

PS. Oh boy. Big stuff going on. Want find out what happens next? Review review review!


	7. Chap6: Meeting For the First Time

AN: AGGHH!!!!!!! This is almost finished!!!!!!!!!!

"No," Serena was saying, "Raye, you have _got _to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Besides, this is pretty close to what we do."

"No. _She's _supposed to do this stuff." Serena pointed over at Samantha.

"Listen, _princess_," the girl snapped, "My job requires back-up when needed. The closest thing I have to that right now is you."

"There's really no choice," Raye added.

***

Lita and Mina found themselves on a secluded street. Hunter, Raissa, and Alison appeared seconds later. "Remember," Lita said, "We're here as lookouts, okay?"

"Fine," Raissa said, "Why don't you two get over with it and transform?" The two Senshi looked at each and then heard a voice. '_Listen, it's called telepathy, okay? Most vampires have it.' _Raissa smiled.

When they finished transforming, Venus looked over at Hunter. He looked terrified, but somewhat determined. She turned around to see a girl with mouse brown hair.

"Rugen," he whispered.

***

Mars's breath caught in her throat. That Tieron guy was being protected.

"Did you enjoy your last girlfriend? Or did you forget to tell her the one important detail?" Samantha asked him.

"Leave Mina out of this." So this was the new guy the others had been talking about.

Sailor Moon took at step closer, but Mars stopped her. It wasn't time yet.

***

Jupiter recognized the two figures standing behind that Rugen chick. God, she wished she hadn't. 

Then again, it did open up some new questions. Mainly, who was being manipulated- those two or her and Venus. Hunter had told them that Rugen could easily persuade anyone to her side. But Raissa had just admitted to being able to read minds. 

Who was right now?

***

PS: Yes! They're vampires! 

Okay, maybe I should have provided more clues, but…nah……


	8. Chap7: The Battle and Goodbye

AN: I own Hunter!!!!!!!!!Last chap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Samantha pulled out her knife. Sweet revenge. She didn't care about any of the girls that were with him, just that he would die. And then she could finally take of the other big leeches.

***

Raissa watched the two girls in front of her. _I'd leave if I were you._

"You got them into this, they're staying in this," Samantha said.

All of the Senshi looked at each other. These situations had never happened to them before. They would never turn on each other, they wouldn't even think of it. All they could do was wait.

The tension was broken when Alison hit the ground and Samantha's blade fell down next to her.

Sailor Moon gasped when she saw the blood. What was going to happen now?

From being who she was, Serena Tsukino knew that life could change in a second…

Mars and Samantha were staring each other down. _They're traitors_, Samantha thought, _they'd be over here with you if they hadn't…_

"You're lying." She understood that wasn't a right or a wrong this time. She looked over at her princess, and they both knew that. 

Samantha hissed and whirled around. "Nice try, Tieron."

Unbeknownst to her, Alison had gotten up and grabbed the witch. The two disappeared. "Thank God that's done with," Venus sighed.

Alison reappeared seconds later, just as Mercury came to the scene. "So what happened?" the vampire and senshi asked at the same time.

***

Mina and Hunter were sitting on a rooftop as the sun rose. Hunter had to leave soon. "I didn't know about Raye and Serena," she apologized again.

"It's okay. She'll think twice before recruiting people now."

"Do you think you guys might come back?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"It won't seem too long. For you, at least. And you've got Alison and Raissa."

"I know."

"Hunter, you can hide for a while, now. You'll be okay."

He stared down at her, and she realized that he might not be able to continue with this. 

Hunter kissed her, and when they finished, he was gone.

PS: Yeah, I know it was anti-climatic, but bear with me!!!!! Please review.


	9. Alternate Ending

AN: I own Samantha and all the vamps.

Okay, when I was originally writing this, I couldn't decide how I should have ended it. This is the second ending:

Mars caught Samantha's eye. _They betrayed you. They'd be over here with your princess_. Mars realized what was happening. 

She looked over at Serena, and the two of them knew where they stood their ground. 

"You wish," Samantha said, and then whirled around. "Nice try, Tieron. But you're not going to be such the ladies' man anymore." She pulled out her knife. "Tell Rhianna that I said hi. That is, it you run into her."

A second before the blade found its target, Venus pushed Hunter out of the way. The edge sliced her shoulder.

Hunter caught her as she fell. "Oh, God."

"I'll be fine," she answered. 

He wished he could tell her so. But it wasn't true. Had it sliced him, he would be very sick, if it was in the heart, he could be dead. But the poison magic in the Rugen knife was so strong, if a human touched it, they could get sick. 

"Her fault," Samantha said. The next thing she knew, she heard Raye say "_,_" and her back felt like it was on fire.

Raissa took the opportunity to pounce on her, and they disappeared. Raissa reappeared almost immediately, while the others were retransforming and Amy was arriving on the scene.

Hunter held Mina close. "Don't give in." Her breathing was becoming more shallow with each second. 

"Is she going to…" Raye couldn't finish the sentence.

"I would count on it," Raissa said, "Not many people can survive that." She finally noticed what her ex was doing. "Hunter Monqueri, don't even think about it."

"I have to." He cut open his wrist with a jagged bottle.

***

About a week later…

Alison and Raissa were playing cards in their hotel suite, and Hunter was watching TV. "You think she's going be okay?" Alison asked.

"She'll be fine."

About five minutes later, Mina came into the room. "How'd it go?" Raissa was considerably warmer to her now (although she was still jealous of the two of them).

"I was a little uneasy, but I got it over it."

"It takes a while, but you'll get used to it," Alison offered.

Mina stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars. "You okay?"

She saw Hunter standing in the doorframe. "I'm fine."

"You miss your friends, don't you?" She nodded, and he reached over for her hand. "It's going to be okay. You'll see them again."

"I don't know…a thousand years is a long time."

"It won't seem that way."

"I hope."


End file.
